Methods of attaching a power cable to a battery connector have historically employed one of several different means including crimping the connector barrel to the cable, clamping the cable to a connector with a split clam shell cable connector barrel, securing into the barrel with a set screw arrangement, or soldering the cable into the connector barrel.
Each of the mentioned methods of attachment are re-used from previous electrical connectors so cannot be considered novel. Each method also has built in problems associated with their designs which may be encouragement to look for other means of attachment.
Crimping has the disadvantage of only making positive electrical contact at the sites of greatest crimp compression not in a uniform manner. Clamping the cable with a split clam shell cable barrel arrangement requires at least 2 bolts and nuts making it somewhat unhandy. Securing a wire with a connector with a set screw arrangement, though commonly done makes positive contact at the site of the set screw, however, over time the wire strands will tend to migrate away from the concentrated force of the screw so may eventually have poor contact at that site. Soldering may provide imperfect connection of the connector to the cable if the conditions, including material temperature and cleanliness are not proper for this type of bonding, resulting in a cold solder joint.
It is therefore desirable to use a means of cable attachment that avoids all of the down falls of the aforementioned methods.